monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectra Vondergeist
Spectra Vondergeist, momentarily known as Spectra Von Hauntington, is the daughter of the Ghosts. She is from the 19th century''Ghoul Spirit'' and can float through the walls and possesses an “uncanny” ability to overhear school gossip. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Personality Spectra has a very forceful personality and she often makes quick judgments and leaps to conclusions without supporting evidence. When she's confronted with the facts, she tends to dig in her heels. She draws the line at planting a fake story tough. This makes for an excellent gossip columnist, but not a friend you would want to share secrets with. In her diary it's hinted that she's constructed a mysterious, fanciful history for herself, and even began to believe it herself, but that the truth about her family is actually quite tragic (though it's never revealed). This may be why she's still a ghost; she hasn't "moved on" from whatever happened to them in life. But despite all this, she is seen as a kind monster and helps those in need of her, she also is known to easily get the truth out of other monsters which also gives her a detective/reporter complex. Portrayals Her voice in the webisodes is provided by Erin Fitzgerald. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several different character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Ghost Girl" is portrayed by Catina Duscio. Classic Monster Spectra is the daughter of "the Ghosts", and her chain accessories suggest she may be related to Jacob Marley's ghost from A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Jacob Marley was a business partner of Ebeneezer Scrooge, and together they delighted in cruelty, stinginess and greed. Marley died and Scrooge continued the business, but was too stingy to pay someone to paint out Marley's name on the sign outside of the office. Eventually, Marley's ghost appears to Scrooge to warn him about his own fate in the afterlife: he is covered in chains "long, and wound about him like a tail; it was made... of cash-boxes, keys, padlocks, ledgers, deeds, and heavy purses wrought in steel." While Jacob Marley is the most prominent fictional ghost where the chains are a distinct motif, chains have often been associated with ghosts in legends even before Dickens. Relationships Family Spectra writes in her diary that her long-lost love haunts "the family's ancestral castle" but it's strongly implied that all of this was something she'd made up. Her parents are ghosts, but nothing else is known about them. In her diary it's hinted that the truth about her family is actually quite tragic, though it's never revealed -- the story Spectra writes about (castles, a midnight journey across borders) is something she made up, and even began to believe it until Ghoulia reminded her about the truth. Pet Spectra's pet is a purple ghost ferret is named Rhuen. Rhuen's friends are Sir Hoots A Lot (Ghoulia Yelps's owl) and Shiver (Abbey Bominable's pet wooly mammoth). Spectra In The Monster High Books Spectra first appears in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way at Clawdeen's Sassy Sixteen, flirting with Billy Phaidin. In this version, she is invisble and can only be seen by a special scented spray she carries with her. Spectra's Official Facebook Description Seen Spectra floating through any walls lately? Keep your eye on this ghoul because she’s always appearing out of thin air! Spectra is the wicked cool 16-year-old daughter of The Ghosts who always has her see-through finger on the pulse of Monster High. She’ll deny it, but she’s been known to fill in the gaps of missing information with her own ghostly imaginings! Some student bodies even think she’s the ghoul behind the anonymous MH advice column “Oh My Oracle,” but that rumor is still unconfirmed. If you run across a sneaky little ghost ferret, don’t fret! It’s just Rhuen, Spectra’s scary-cute mischievous pet. Meta Timeline * November 2, 2010: Mattel requested a trademark for the name "Spectra Vondergeist".Trademarkia listing for Mattel - Spectra Vondergeist * November 17, 2010: An Amazon listing appears for a Spectra von Hauntington plush doll. * March 8, 2011: A picture of a prototype Spectra doll (named on the box as "Spectra von Hauntington") leaked onto Flickr * April 13, 2011: The box of a leaked Clawd and Draculaura 2-pack showed small pics of Spectra Vondergeist and Abbey Bominable. * May 13, 2011: Mattel released offcial pictures of both Spectra and Abbey with their pets on Facebook. * May 17, 2011: A Spectra doll had been bought at a Toyworld store in Australia.http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=222742341086175&set=o.225525412480&type=1&ref=nf * June 8, 2011: Spectra's plush was found at a Wal-Mart.http://extraordinarythings.deviantart.com/#/d3ids2j * June 9, 2011: Spectra's and Abbey's bio were added to monsterhigh.com. * June 16 2011: Spectra was found hiding in a sculpture in the webisode "Miss Infearmation". * June 17, 2011: Spectra was found in Toys"R"Us stores accross the United States. * June 23, 2011: Spectra is first heard speaking in the webisode Hyde and Shriek * September 22, 2011: Spectra first appears in person in the webisode Ghostly Gossip Dolls School's Out Monster20High20Spectra20Vandergeist20Doll.jpg|'School's Out' Spectra Vondergeist doll Spectravondergeistclean.png|'School's Out' Spectra Vondergeist art Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 5.04.28 PM.png|'School's Out' Spectra Vondergeist in the webisodes *'Line:' 'School's Out' *'Release:' July 2011 :Spectra wears a black and purple goth dress with three chains hanging from one side of her torso to the other, imitating a bodice-style look. She also sports a chain belt and a double chain for necklace. Her shoes are translucent purple and have chains wrapped around them, ending in metal balls which serves as the heels. She also has chains with black metal balls for earrings and part of a Victorian shackle for a bracelet. :The doll comes with a purple bag with chain for purse, a Rhuen figurine, a real-life sized purple brush, a purple doll stand and a diary. :There are two versions of 'School's Out' Spectra released. The original release has Spectra wearing earrings with black chains. Later versions sport earrings with silver chains. Maul Fashion FP Spectra.jpg|'Maul Fashion' Spectra Vondergeist outfit Spectra Vondergeist 05.jpg|'Maul Fashion' Spectra Vondergeist art *'Line:' 'Maul Fashion' *'Release:' November 2011 :Spectra wears a purple, black and pink dress covered in a chain pattern and with sleeves reaching to her elbows. She wears a sparkly silver scarf over her head and sports chain-rimmed sunglasses. Her shoes are translucent white and covered in four windings of chains. :The outfit comes with a ball and chain-style purse with pink ball, a Monster Beat magazine and a grey iPad-like device in the shape a tombstone. Dot Dead Gorgeous *'Line: '''Dot Dead Gorgeous *'Release:' ??? SV-DDGa.jpg|''Dot Dead Gorgeous Spectra Doll Spectra-monster-high-29742241-468-700.jpg Spectra is wearing a long flowing purple dress edged with violet netting.The dress has black spotty patterns.Spectra`s hair is tied up in a ponytail.Her makeup matches her outfit. : Notes * In early product listings, Spectra was known as "Ghost Girl" and "Spectra Von Hauntington". * Spectra's first name comes from the word "specter/spectre", which means "ghostly appearance". * Spectra's surname "Vondergeist" is German ("von der Geist") and means "from the ghost/spirit". Interestingly, while Spectra probably made up being royalty, the "von" part of name does suggest she's nobility. * Spectra Vondergeist is the only Monster High character to have been given an analogue in the Fright Song music video prior to her release as a doll or debut as a character. * She runs the school's Ghostly Gossip, which is a gossip blog. * While in her diary Spectra is outgoing and gossips for the fun of it, regardless of what harm she causes others, in the webisodes she appears shy and withdrawn, posting stories because she idolizes the ghouls. So far there is no proof of her lying, but her voice actor has revealed that Spectra will surprise us in future webisodes. * Spectra is one of two known gossipers. The other is Draculaura. * It is possible that she does not enjoy Physical Deaducation, because she signs out the Physical Deaducation survival guide from the library. Spectra's Gallery 222268_10150190531482481_225525412480_7361911_147212_n.jpg|Spectra's Monster High Facebook picture uploaded on Friday the 13th, 2011. Spectra bio picture.jpg|Spectra full body 263982 137492392995250 100002034693740 260759 108736 n.jpg|Spectra spying on Cleo in a gargoyle statue. MonsterHigh-Spectra.png|Spectra snapping a shot after Abbey froze Heath MonsterHigh-Spectra2.png|Spectra taking a shot after Jackson turned away from Frankie Missinfearmation008.jpg|Spectra takeing picture of lagoona and gil Spectra .jpg|Spectra on her iCoffin Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.21.40 PM.png|Spectra's ability to go through objects. Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.22.44 PM.png|"Ruin your life?"Heavens no!" Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.25.20 PM.png|Spectra full body. Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.27.23 PM.png|"My apologies!" Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.31.24 PM.png|Spectra with her iCoffin. Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.32.38 PM.png|Spectra's "secret/hiding" place. Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.43.29 PM.png|Spectra, taking a peek at the ghouls' diaries. Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 5.05.34 PM.png|Spectra opening her locker Spectra12234.png|Spectra worried SpectraOperatta.png|Spectra and Operetta spectrapeek.png|Cleo asking Spectra's help to check inside Deuce's locker abbeyspectra.jpg|Spectra with her ghoul Abbey 293991_10150317501302481_225525412480_8438075_1065541098_n.jpg 323733_10150348859257481_225525412480_8616145_527849672_o.jpg|Frankie, Abbey, Spectra, and Lagoona. SpectraICoffin2.PNG|Spectra taking a pic to put it on the ghostly gossip Spectra918222.PNG|"Planting a fake story could ruin my reputation." SpectraSources.png|"My sources tell me it's going to be epic!" Spectra008771.png|Spectra inviting a Belfry Prep student to a dance 12321321888.PNG|Spectra with her ghouls Specc.png|Spectra in Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Ghost with Dirty Faces - serious Spectra.jpg|Spectra looking at heath in " ghosts with dirty faces" SpectraToralei122.png|Spectra speaking to Toralei about Heath SpectraHeath.jpg|Spectra and Heath HeathSpectra.jpg|Heath giving a light to Spectra 1329092004657.jpg|Spectra in Dot Dead Gorgeous 426965 263298903746554 100001993400408 597072 1397418216 n.jpg Spectra vo.png|Spectra and Rhuen plushies Capture-20120417-173952.png Capture-20120417-174032.png S.png Wikia582.png References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Undeads Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Plushies Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:School's Out Category:Maul Fashion Category:Dot Dead Gorgeous